


Save a Horse, Ride a Space Cowboy

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, NSFW, NSFW text, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, TF, TFP - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Writing Commission, blame the commissioner for the title, commission, reader doms the hell out of a lancia stratos and lives to tell the tale, stick sexual interfacing, tf commission, tfp wheeljack, valveplug, wheeljack - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Reader cuffs up Wheeljack up and takes control. Edging, denial, femdom, it's got it all.





	Save a Horse, Ride a Space Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [optimusprimedrinksjager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/gifts).

Cupping your breasts in your hands, you teased gently over your nipples through the fabric. Hands slowly making their way down your body, feeling over every innocent curve and dip over your stomach before hooking over the waistband of your panties. Black, a stark contrast to Wheeljack’s own brighter paintjob, looked best on you. He found you incredibly irresistible in this color. The lace decorating over your chest and waistline. You were the perfect picture of temptation, and damn it did he want to get his servos all over that little body of yours. He was so conditioned to having his way with you, servos wrapping around your smaller frame and playing with you like a ragdoll. He loved just sweet talking you until you were a dripping, begging mess. 

But oh, how the tables have turned. Because Wheeljack found himself bound for the first time. Hands cuffed back against the berth, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, there was no getting out of these restraints. Strong enough that if a Decepticon would get their dirty claws on this tech, he might be in real trouble. And he was in real trouble right here in front of you.

“Oh, Wheeljack,” you hummed, looking up and down his helpless frame. “You have been such a naughty, naughty boy haven’t you?” You drummed your fingers against your chin. He loved the way that twisted smile played upon your lips. He hated being trapped like this, but he loved how strong and powerful you were when he was in a position like this.

“And what if I have, huh? You gonna make something of it?” he retorted, smirking. You chuckled darkly, bending over to whisper directly into his audials.

“I’m going to make you beg for me, Jackie,” a whisper, followed by sweet, soft kisses over his audio receptors and down his neck cabling. “And I’m going to wipe that smirk off your face.”

You pulled away for a moment. Your eyes burned holes into his armor like a predator waiting to pounce on its next meal. His optics looked you up and down, dentae biting down on his lower lip. He couldn’t have the high ground when he was bound like this. You leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth, catching him off guard. Tongue and glossa danced between each other while your own hands teased around the edges of his armor and into his transformation seams. You heard the audible click of his cooling fans and knew you had him exactly where you wanted him. In the heat of your kiss, you had climbed up and straddled him around his mid section, and his hips rose up bucking into you from below. You broke the kiss.

“I didn’t tell you that you could do that,” you said stern, placing a palm down on his abdomen and pressing down, forcing his hips back to the berth below.

“Aw, c’mon, sweetspark. Don’t be such a tease then,” he hummed. Don’t be such a tease? Well, if he wasn’t going to behave the way you wanted him to, you’d be the biggest tease. He wouldn’t be getting what he wanted for quite some time then.

You raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back against his thighs for support. Your hand dipped under the band of your panties, exploring the flesh underneath. You were already getting wet, excited from just seeing him like this. Delicately with one finger your circled over your clit, rubbing it gently before dipping down to run a finger down the length of your slit. All the while, Wheeljack sat up as far as he could, craning his neck to see what you were doing. He exvented hard.

“Need some help with that?”

“No.”

“Why not? Ya look so gorgeous like that, why not let me give ya some help?”

“Only good boys get to play,” you said, dipping a finger inside yourself. You let out a soft moan. Still, you kept toying with yourself in his lap, not allowing him to move at all. “And you’re a naughty boy, Jackie. You need to prove to me that you can be good. And if you can…maybe, just maybe, I’ll use your spike instead of my fingers to get me off.”

You leaned forward, withdrawing your hands, and climbed up his chassis, kissing him on the mouth again. Your body ground down on him while your mouth trailed kisses back down his neck and audials. Hands teasing both his armor and yourself, and you could hear his wrists pulling at the cuffs above him. You smiled into your kisses and chuckled. He was starting to get a little desperate. Your kisses trailed over his abdomen and hands rubbing down over his paneling. You could just imagine the amount of pressure that must have been building up behind the cover. Patting over his spike paneling and down over his valve cover and back up again.

“You know I could move those out of the way so you can get a better look,” Wheeljack said.

“I know,” you were firm still. “I will let you know when you can.”

Mouthing over his panels, you lapped at the covers with your tongue. Your eyes peering over from between his thighs to catch his hungry optics watching you. Hands spreading his thighs wider, you worked your way down where just below his valve waited. The edges of his armor and transformation seams damp with lubricant.

“Looks like someone’s more desperate than they let on,” you purred, letting your finger drag along the seam. “Pop your panel.”

Wheeljack did as he’s instructed and removed the array covering his valve. He was dripping with lubricant, and you could tell he was doing his best to stay collected while you were teasing him. You slipped two fingers beyond his mesh folds and heard a soft grunt from the mech as you slowly pumped your fingers in and out of him. Next you brought your mouth down too, lightly kissing over his anterior node before giving it a hearty suck. That earned you a deeper groan and a flutter of his thighs. Lapping up the length of his valve while you fucked him with your hands, Wheeljack once again bucked his hips up into your touch. You pulled away completely.

“C’monnn,” he whined. “Is that the best ya got? I need it…”

“You obey me and only what I tell you. You will move when I say move, and you will only overload when I say you can. And you will tell me when you get close. Do. You. Understand?”

“But-“

“No ‘buts,’ Jackie,” you said, licking up his valve again.

“Okay, okay, I understand, just please…keep touching me like that, please,” you could hear his voice falter a bit. Not exactly the smooth, dominant voice you were used to.

You continued to tease at his valve, licking, and sucking, and kissing on him. Fingers twisted and thrusted and teased inside of him, rubbing up against his interior node. Every little moan from him gave you all the more power. Not only did it make you feel powerful to be servicing Wheeljack’s valve in the first place, but just look at him. A lethal, strong, dominant Wrecker, on his back, bound, for you. Only you could free him. Only you could command him. And only you would he be the one overloading for.

You felt Wheeljack’s thighs quiver again when you toyed with his anterior node once more. You kept at it, his moans increasing into short little growls and pants. Adding in a third finger to his valve you quickened your pace. He was increasingly wet, causing the most lewd, wet sounds from your hands and mouth.

“I’m close…really, close, I…I’m-“

And you pulled away.

“What?!”

“I told you. No overloads until I say when.”

Wheeljack whined. So close to his overload and denied at the last possible moment. His fans were running high and his engine revving hard. You waited for him to cool back down, for his systems to equalize.

“Open up,” you tapped on his spike paneling. Immediately the metal transformed away and his spike stood stiff and pressurized before you. Always a beautiful sight, and you had to admit to yourself that seeing him so turned on like this brought another wave of heat between your legs. Instinctively, you started to rub yourself through the lace of your panties. Small hands gripped the shaft of his spike, a few experimental pumps, and you could hear Wheeljack’s sighs of relief. You worked him slowly with your hands, watching the way his spike would twitch and legs would quiver. His back softly arching and falling, his vents sucking in and blowing out, and his cooling fans again on their highest setting attempting to cool down his systems. All before you even used your mouth on him. Crawling back between his legs, you lightly sucked on the head of his spike. Then the rest of your mouth followed. Tongue flat against the underside of his spike, your lips wrapped nicely around him, and head bobbing up and down on him. Hands worked whatever lengths your mouth couldn’t reach. Your eyes once again staring him down, optics staring right back so brightly you could swear they could blow out from the amount of charge. But still, your talented little mouth played with him, teased him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

“I don’t even want to t-tell you because, nh, you won’t let me but, I’m cl-close again, ah-“

And just as before, you released him completely. This time his whines were mixed with the sounds of gears screeching and his optics temporarily offlined. You watched his spike, waiting to see if he actually held back.

“Good boy, Jackie! Good boy,” you praised him. He groaned, low and weak. He was spent, but so much better behaved now that he learned to listen. Your hands massaged over his leg plating, soft, gentle. His fans slowed down to a soft whir and his optics flashed online low and dim.

“Jackie, you’ve been such a good boy. You’ve been listening and behaving so well. But I need your help. See, just my hands alone can get me off, but I think your spike can fill me just right. Would you like that? Would you like for me to ride your spike, Jackie?” Your voice was smooth like honey, rang in his audials like a song. He wanted nothing more than for your tight little body to squeeze down over his needy spike.

“Please,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.”

“Please, please fuck me. I need you, please,” the words rattled off together in a blubbering mess.

“Good boy,” you praised him again. You slipped your panties down your legs, careful around your ankles so the lace didn’t get caught in your stilettos, then straddled him again around his waist. You took his spike in your hands and lowered yourself down. You teased at your entrance with the tip of his spike, causing him to hiss out of his vents. Then slowly, painstakingly slow, your body enveloped him. Every inch, slow. Your body sank down on him, swallowing him, and adjusting to this new size. He was big, thick, but you could handle him. He stretched you open wide, and the burning sensation turned soon to pleasure as you still slowly lifted your hips back up then down again. His moans were louder this time, truly filled with ecstasy as you began to properly ride him. Hips lifting up and slamming back down, you rolled off your praises and thanks to the mech below. He pulled at the restraints hard again, desperate to get his servos all over your soft, fleshy frame. He wanted so badly to hold you close and pound into you, but he knew this was your turn.

“You look so beautiful like this, I love when you get on top,” Jackie smirked between soft groans.

“And I love fucking your big spike like this, Jackie. Does it feel good? Does it feel good when I ride you, Jackie?”

Wheeljack desperately nodded his head but couldn’t seem to form the words he wanted to through his wanton moans. Your hands yet again started to tease at your clit. You were getting close. Between Wheeljack’s spike dragging along the sensitive nerves of your insides and your own hands teasing at that sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs, it was only moment away before you’d hit your own orgasm.

“Oh, Jackie, I’m so close…are you close? I told you to tell me when you get close,” you realized your eyes were shut. You opened them to see Wheeljack’s head thrown back, optics barely online. He tried to speak but nothing but static came out. Choppy static, gears grinding.

“Jackie, when I cum I want you to overload, okay? You have my permission. When I-ngh, cum, you cum, too,” your pants were heavy, insides twisting. Then you hit your orgasm. Vision went white and you cried out his name as your insides clenched and spasmed around his spike. At the same time, you heard a high pitched squeal and a long burst of static followed by the sensation of hot liquid filling you up from the inside as Wheeljack hit his own overload. Transfluid seeped out from where his spike had you plugged and dribbled down your thighs. You slowed yourself down, resting your hands against his abdomen. His vents were heavy but his optics were offline and he didn’t make any other noise than his systems desperately trying to calm themselves down. You hopped off his spike, transfluid quickly running down your thighs as you went over and unlocked the restraints on his wrists.

“Jackie? Hey, Jackie?” your voice soft, a stark difference to before. His optics softly fluttered online. “Hey big guy, you did so great! You were amazing,” you kissed him gently on the lips. Wheeljack, now realizing he had free range of his arms again, pulled you in close.

“You were so bossy, sweetspark. But ya know, I love ya. And that was hot, real nice. I’m just bad at following directions,” he chuckled.

“No, no you were great. Thank you for letting me do this,” you snuggled up into him, peppering his faceplates with your kisses.

“Anytime, sweetspark, anytime. Quick recharge before we wash up? I’m exhausted,” he kissed the top of your head.

“You got it!”

**Author's Note:**

> want to commission or request your own? visit me at @blueraspberryrodimus on tumblr!


End file.
